Love and Lies
by sexyniley
Summary: Two different worlds. Two hearts put into one. 3 Niley...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Only the story… Geessshh… This is my first story… Hope that this all goes well…**

******Chapter 1**

Miley Cyrus is the richest heiress in America. You'd think that she is the happiest girl on Earth, but that's where many people are wrong. Sure she may have the best life, but everything comes with a price. Her parents are never there for her and it's always really hard for her to find a friend, since she always thinks that they're only friends with her because she's rich. Her life was never like this before. She used to have a normal, happy life with her loving parents. When her dad built a business, it became so huge that they became one of the richest families in America.

Nick Jonas isn't like Miley Cyrus, but his family is well off enough to support his needs. Unlike her, his parents are never too busy when it comes to family. He and his two older brothers are probably the closest brother in the world. They all get along so well. Even with his happy life, he still thinks that there's something that has been missing, and he can never seem to quite figure that out.

Since Miley is the richest heiress in America, everyone knows her, and wherever she goes everyone just wants to get close to her. One day, she decided that she's tired of being so noticeable that she couldn't even live her life so, she went to the only person she trust the most, her nanny. She gave Miley a makeover that minimizes her usual look.

After her family became quite famous, she started homeschooling so that she is always safe. She never got to enjoy high school life so, with the help of her nanny; she enrolled in the high school close to where her nanny lives. With her new image comes a new name and new lies. She didn't feel right on changing her name, so she decided that her name would be Miley Stewart. Her nanny will act as her aunt and she'll be living with her for a few days or maybe weeks or months. Since her family is never around, they would never even notice that she's gone. Her bodyguards, otherwise, think that she's just been in her room and never coming out until she feels like it. **(It may seem unbelievable in real life but hey, it's just a story.)**

The next day, Miley started her first day of junior year in Northumberland Catholic High School. The principal called on a student to assist Miley through her first week in school so that she can get used to the new surroundings around her.

"Hi! I'm Lilly Truscott. I'm going to be helping you through your whole week of school. We'll get to know each other. And during lunch, I'll introduce you to my friends." She said gladly.

"Hi! I'm Miley Cyr- I mean I'm Miley Stewart. I'm so thrilled to be able to come back and be like a normal student again. Thank you so much for the time you're taking out of your free time so you can show me around." Miley responded.

"Wait… what? Normal student again? I'm confused." Lilly asked, very confused.

Miley suddenly got nervous then laughed and said, "Oh, sorry. It's because I was homeschooled. I never got to enjoy high school life, and everything just feels really new."

"Oh okay. So, we should get to class now before we get in trouble. You wouldn't wanna get detention on your first day back to high school." Emily laughed

"No, I wouldn't." They both laughed walking in the class.

**A/N: So, how was it? I don't mind getting feedbacks from you guys. Criticisms are very much welcome for me to see what I should change. I know it's still boring, but hopefully the next chapters will be better.**

**O-M-G… Have you guys heard about Miam… I'm happy and sad. You guys know what I mean. **

**Twitter: sexyniley008**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters... The story is mine though. haha...**

**Chapter 2**

She stepped in their Biology class. Everyone in the class turned to see who the new girl is. Miley became so nervous that she didn't even hear that the teacher was talking to her.

"Hi? Hello? Excuse me miss. I'm talking to you. Hello? Are you okay?" the teacher asked.

Emily nudged her to snap her out of her nervousness. She finally realized what was going on and got even shyer that she was before. But at least she was finally able to speak.

"Hi. I'm sorry. Uhm, my name is Miley Stewart. I'm new and I was homeschooled before so I'm really excited to meet new people while I'm here." She said while she felt like her heart was about to jump right out of her chest.

Meanwhile, as everyone seemed to be looking at the new girl, one guy was sitting on his chair in the back of the classroom, minding his own business. This guy is Nick Jonas. He was much occupied at trying to come up with phrases, words, and sentences to complete the song he's writing. You see, Nick is one of the popular guys in school but unlike the other popular guys; he's actually really nice and really passionate about his songs. But one thing that people do not know about him is that he's also a great artist. He likes to draw a lot, so whenever he gets an idea or inspiration, he just draws it and since he keeps it as a secret, he just puts it in a little locked box that he has in his closet.

Suddenly, he heard an incoming footsteps getting closer to him, so he immediately put his things away and opened his books. He didn't bother looking at who it was because he thought that it was just Selena Gomez; trying to flirt with him. He started to read the textbook, just in case the teacher calls on him and ask him something about the chapter.

Nick may be one of the popular guys in school but he never really cared about any of the perks of being the popular guy. He is a straight A student with a GPA of 4.5 and ranks 3rd in his class. He's into music and drawing, especially, a perfect gentleman. He is so perfect that all the girls in his class are head over heels for him. He doesn't have a girlfriend, causing his friends to tease him about his sexuality. He doesn't mind being teased because he knows in his mind that the reason for him not having a girlfriend was because he's still waiting for that "perfect girl". It's true that he never had a girlfriend but he did meet a girl once and got to kiss her on the cheek. He actually thought that he's in love. By the way, he was only eight years old at the time. After that, he always thought that he'll wait for that girl, wherever she may be.

Since Miley was so nervous, she accidentally dropped her pen when she was trying to get her notebook out of her book bag. She saw that it was very close to the guy sitting right next to her. So, she tapped his shoulder and said, "Hi. I'm sorry to interrupt your reading but can you please get the pen under your chair? I really can't reach it."

Nick heard a very angelic voice, but he didn't look at her and just got the pen under his chair and gave it to her.

**A/N Thanks to LetItRainx3 and nileyfan1... Thanks for being my first commenters... :) Sorry for the boring story... I'll try to make it better next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters... The story's mine...**

**A/N: I felt like the last chapter was really short, so i decided to add another chapter. Since school starts soon, I don't know how quick I'm gonna be able to update. I'll try my best to type my story down. Since i already have the story all written out, except for the ending, it should be easier.**

**Chapter 3**

Biology class had finally ended and Miley still feels like she's going to explode from nervousness. She felt weird being surrounded by all of these students.

It is lunch time and everyone already knows what to get and where to go while Miley seemed to be so lost. Suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Emily.

"Hi! I'm soooo sorry. I forgot that I was supposed to give you a tour. You see, I was talking to this guy that I've liked for so long. I couldn't just go anywhere." Emily explained.

Miley laughed and said, "It's okay. I'm just a bit lost but I'll live. Don't worry." They both started laughing at what Miley just said.

"By the way, why are we standing when we can go to my friends so you can also meet them?" Emily said, while dragging Miley's arm.

"Hi Em. Who's you're friend?" someone said.

"Hi Demi. This is Miley Stewart. She's new here." Emily then looked at Miley and introduced everybody at the table by pointing her finger at them.

"Miley, that's Demi, Ashley, Mitchel, Joes, Kevin, and David. There's another person that you have to meet but he's not here right now. His name is Nick. But I think you already know him because you sit right next to him during biology class." She continually said.

"Uhm, hi to all of you. And about Nick, I didn't really got to talk to him because he was busy reading." Miley explained.

Everyone laughed, which gave Miley a confused expression on her face. Then Joe spoke and said, "Don't take it the wrong way, we laughed because he probably wasn't even reading. He probably thought that you were Selena that is why he didn't talk to you or even try to look at you."

"Uhm, okay? But may I ask who Selena is and why is Nick not talking to her?" Miley said while thinking that she probably shouldn't have asked because people might think that she's too nosy.

"Selena Gomez is the biggest flirt in this school. She's been with every guy in this school except for us guys and Nick."

She didn't want it to be more uncomfortable so she just asks Emily where the bathroom is so she can freshen up a little bit. After Emily told her where the direction is, she hurriedly got up from her seat and went to where the bathroom is. After freshening up in the bathroom, she opened the door and walked through the hallway.

While Miley was slowly making her way back to the cafeteria, she heard a sweet music coming from the music room. She tried to resist from being her nosy self, but when she tried to walk again, it felt like she was being pulled into the music room. It's like everything in her keeps on saying, "Miley, go to the music room." She finally couldn't resist the beautiful noise she was hearing from the music room, so she quietly peeked in the room and got surprised by what she is looking at.

She saw a guy sitting in front of the piano. She could only see his back. She thought, "Wow, he plays really well and also sings it like there's nothing in this world that can ever stop him. He has a curly hair that suits perfectly with his obviously buffed body."

She silently smacked herself on the forehead when she started thinking about how buff his body was and for wondering who that person is.

She was about to go when the door made a little bit of sound. The guy that was playing turned his head around and saw the most beautiful deep blue eyes he's ever seen in his entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Simple… I do not own the characters… I own the story….**

**A/N: So, to let u guys know, whatever questions you guys might have, I will answer here with the next chapter…. So, everyone knows what's going to happen with the story and how things will work. Anyway, I wanna do a shout-out to LetItRainx3, nileyfan1, and JuuhbyMiley… Thanks you guys… I'll try to update faster so you guys get to read my story… First of all, I've actually already almost finished the story… I was writing this for my journal class last year, and since I had a lot of things going on, I wasn't able to finish it… Anyway, just to answer JuuhbyMiley's question… I'm not sure if I'm gonna add sex scene in my story.. Like I said it was for school, so I can't really put sex scenes in it… Maybe.. I'll think about it… Which means I would have to change the rating… Anyway, this has been going on for too long now… so, here goes the story… Hope you guys like it… :)**

**Chapter 4**

Miley was so nervous that after she saw the person by the piano, she quickly ran and went back to the cafeteria with her new friends.

The boy that was by the piano was actually Nick. After Miley ran, he was so confused that he just stood there, thinking, "What the hell had just happened?" But since then, he couldn't stop thinking about who that girl was, he thought he was probably just dreaming because it was just a quick second.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **8th Period class** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nick was in his Trigonometry class. He kept thinking about the girl he thinks he saw earlier outside the music room. Because of this, he didn't even realize that the girl he was looking for was actually sitting right next to him, again.

When Miley came in the class, the teacher told her to seat right next to Nick. She was really nervous at first because she's scared of what Nick will say.

Meanwhile, since Nick couldn't keep his focus on the lesson, he took out the sketchbook out of his book bag. He didn't even notice that Miley was sitting right next to him. He started to sketch the shape of her face; then her curly brown hair. Then those eyes, those amazing blue eyes. He really couldn't remember anything else because everything happened so fast; if it was even real. He wished that one day his dream can come true and hope to see the girl in his dream. Little did he know that it wasn't really a dream because it actually did happen. Nick's concentration was interrupted when the bell rang. He quickly put his things away and left the classroom.

Miley, on the other hand, quickly left the classroom so the Nick won't have to see her. She was walking so fast that she didn't even realize that someone was walking in front of her. She bumped into a guy and immediately said "Sorry". She then left and went straight to her locker. She took her stuff and went straight to her nanny's house. She didn't have any homework, leaving her nothing to do. She then decided to take a walk to the park and think things through.

As for Nick, whenever he gets home from school, he always leaves afterwards with his sketchbook and pencil and take a walk to the park. When he feels like it, he draws the people around him but he usually just uses it as a songbook. But today was different; he couldn't keep his mind off of that girl. THE PERFECT GIRL. It wasn't even because she's pretty, but something in her that he's really interested in finding out. Heck, he didn't even know exactly if she was really pretty or not. THOSE EYES, her eyes, just caught him off guard.

When Miley finally reached the part, she sat on one of the benches and watched the people walking. The breeze just touches her face and it makes her feel like she's the luckiest girl on Earth to have such freedom now that she never really had after her dad's huge success.

Meanwhile, after Nick got to the park, he took a seat on one of the benches and tried to continue drawing the face of the mysterious girl. (The seat was actually just two benches away from Miley's seat.)

After an hour, both Miley and Nick decided to go home. Both are walking the direction towards each other. Both of them were looking down because Nick was disappointed that he couldn't remember the girl even though usually, whenever he goes to the park, he will easily remember things and get inspired. Miley was sad because she suddenly remembered her parents.

Then it finally happened… :)

**A/N: What happened? I'm pretty sure you already know.. :D**

**Twitter: sexyniley008  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Oh My God you guys... I'm sooo sorry that I haven't posted anything since September... I've been too busy with school... I was actually in the middle of writing my essay that's due tomorrow but realized that I owe you guys an apology for not posting... Anyway, since I didn't post for a long time, I put up this story longer than my usual chapters... You might need to re-read the past chapters coz it's been soo long that I bet most of you had forgotten what this story is even about... Hope you guys enjoy it.. :)**

**Chapter 5**

Both of them didn't see that one another are walking towards each other. Nick and Miley accidentally bumped into each other, causing Miley to fall on her butt and Nick saying, "Oh, I'm soo…" Before he could even finish his sentence, his mind just felt empty after he saw who he bumped into.

Miley realized who is was and thought to herself, _"Oh great… Just great. I keep trying to avoid him, now I bump into him and fall on my butt."_

Nick soon realized that Miley was on the hard cement of the park. He finally got the courage to talk and said, "Here, let me help you. And I'm sorry." He offered his hand while Miley held onto it os that she can stand up and brush herself off of some dust from the hard cement. She then smiled and said, "Thanks."

Nick couldn't believe who he's looking at right at that moment. Miley was about to go when he said, "Hi! Let's start over. I'm Nick. Nick Jonas." He smiled.

"I know, and I'm uh, Miley. Miley Stewart."

Nick gave her a confused look so Miley told him, "Uhm, I go to your school, Nothumberland Catholic High School. I'm friends with Emily. She's showing me around the school for a week. She introduced me to your friends Demi, Ashley, Mitchel, Joe, Kevin, and David. Then I went to the bathroom during lunch and heard you playing on the piano. I saw you then when you saw me I ran quickly, oh and I'm in most of your classes." She said as fast as she can.

"Wait, so you're not a dream?"

"Huh? What?" Miley confusedly asked.

"Sorry, I thought when I saw you by the door in the music room; I thought I was just daydreaming." He let out a small chuckle and brushed his hand along his hair, nervously.

"Oh, okay. I would really love to stay and talk but I should go. My aunt is probably worrying by now. Talk to you later. Bye." She waved goodbye while walking away.

"Okay, bye." Be careful on your way back." He waved back and hit himself on the forehead once he saw she was gone.

"How can you not know that she's real? How could you not know that she's in most of your classes? Nicholas Jerry Jonas, you are one stupid guy." He kept telling himself the same thing over and over until he reached his house.

Nick went straight up to his room and started to draw Miley's angelic face. This time, he re-did everything to make sure it is perfect. He kept playing the features of her face in his mind. After two hours of trying to make it as perfect as it can be, he finished it and closed his sketchbook.

"Miley , Miley Stewart. What an amazing name. Miley. Miley. Miley." He kept repeating her name until he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Miley was just lying on her bed thinking of NICK. She couldn't figure out why she kept thinking about him. She keeps telling herself that she can't like him because she will be leaving soon and it will be too hard since she's lying to everyone. She fell asleep thinking about the same thing, over and over.

The next day, Nick was so excited to go to school since he knows that Miley will be in most of his class. He couldn't wait to finally talk to her more.

In Biology class…

Nick was the very first one to get in his class, waiting for Miley to get in. then, as Nick was doodling in his sketchbook, Miley went in and took her seat next to Nick's.

"Hi Nick! What's up?"

Nick looked up to her and said, "Oh hey. Sorry, I was doing my homework for doodle class. It's a really tough class, you know."

Miley giggled and said, "Oh yeah? I also heard that the teacher for that class is the biggest jerk. He gives this big test that causes everyone to fail."

Nick chuckled. He didn't really say anything because after he heard Miley's giggle, he just kept replying it over and over in his mind, causing him to smile. Miley saw his facial expression and thought,_"Wow, that smile of his is just really hypnotizing."_

Both of them are in dazed about each other that they didn't even realize that the class had already started. Emily went to look around the room and noticed that Miley and Nick weren't paying attention, so she texted both of them and said, "Hey, stop drooling. It myt flood in hir. Lol! :P"

Miley and Nick's phone vibrated at the same time, bringing them back into reality.

Miley saw the message and typed, "OMG! R u serious? Is is dat obvious?" Then she pressed send. Miley quickly looked at him to see that he's texting. She thought, _"Oh my God, he probably saw me and thought I was creepy. He's probably texting one of his friends now, telling them how creepy I looked." _She then looked ahead to listen to the teacher.

Nick was texting Emily denying the fact that he was drooling all over her. He then got a reply that says, "Omg! Nick! U lyk her! U lyk, lyk her! Sum1 has finally caught ur hart." Nick couldn't help but smile at what Emily had texted her. He then looked at Miley. He was so amazed at how peaceful and angelic her face looks while listening intently to the teacher.

When the bell rang, Miley stood up to leave but then she felt someone grab her arm gently. Miley turned her head to see who it was then she saw that it was Nick.

When Miley turned her head around, Nick said, "Hey, you have lunch next right?"

Miley said, "Yeah, why?"

Nick smile and said, "Uhm, well I have lunch next too but I was wondering if you would like to come with me. You know get to know each other. To hang out and such." He said, hopefully.

Miley said yes and followed Nick as he left the room. She was anxious about where Nick is bringing her, but it didn't really matter because she feels that she'll be safe with him.

Nick continuously walked straight through the almost empty hallway. Miley just kept on following where Nick was going. Then Nick suddenly stopped by the garden door. He opened and let Miley in first, he then followed after her.

"Wow." The only word that came out of Miley's mouth.

"Do you like it? It's amazing, isn't it?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, it sure is." She answered with a huge amazement in her beautiful blue eyes.

**A/N: Soooo, how was it? Considering I haven't posted for a long time, I don't even know what to expect anymore... R&R... Thanks... Advance Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's another one for you guys... Just a warning, it might take me awhile again to update... Semester's almost over and that means finals are coming up... Gotta study... Hope you guys like it... :) Btw, I just realized that this whole story will mostly include just both of them... Hope you guys don't get sick of lots of Niley fluff...**

***Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story, except the actual story.**

**Chapter 6**

Miley was mesmerized about how amazing the garden looks. She could not believe that Nick was able of pulling that off. She feels bad that even after all of these good things in front of her, she knows that it will soon end because it is not the reality.

The garden was full of blossoming flowers and looked as if she was in heaven.

"So, how do you like the school so far?" Nick asked to start a small talk with her.

"Uhm, it's been really great, everyone has been great." Miley smiled while still taking in the beauty around her.

Unintentionally, Nick took her hand and said, "Come on, let's go eat our lunch." Leading her to one of the benches.

Miley was shocked when Nick took her hands, but at that very moment, everything felt so right and she didn't want to let his hand go. But then she realized what Nick had just said. Miley gave him a confused look and said, "Wait, don't we have to go to cafeteria first to get our food?"

Nick smiled and said, "Don't worry, got that covered."

Miley is again confused and asked, "But how can you even have lunch already set for both of us?"

"You ask a lot of questions, and to answer that, my mom packs a big lunch for me all the time. I came here this morning before class knowing that nobody really comes in here." Nick explained.

Then he scratched the back of his neck and continued, "And also uhm, I urm, um, never mind."

"Really? You're going to say a sentence and not continue it. As you've noticed, I like to ask a lot of questions, so don't even think that I'm not gonna ask you to continue what you were trying to saying. And don't lie." Miley insisted.

"Well I, uh, really want to get to know you so, I thought that I would bring you here and well before I asked you, I already thought that just in case you say yes, I better have something ready." He shyly finished.

During all of these explanations, both of them still haven't realized that their hands are still tied together. For them, everything felt normal, natural. But after awhile, Miley's eyes ended up looking towards both of their hands. Nick followed where her eyes had landed and noticed that they were holding hands. He gently untangled their fingers together, even though he didn't want to, and said, "Sorry. I didn't even realize. Uhm, how about we just go eat and talk about things."

Miley felt kind of disappointed but shrugged it off and said, "Oh good! I'm kinda starving. And while we're at it, we should do 20 questions."

"Okay, but you have to start since you know, you're the one that came up with the idea and all." Nick said.

The truth is, Nick didn't want to go first because he's really nervous and didn't want to ask some stupid question that would make him look stupid in front of her.

"Oh okay." Miley said, then after thinking for about a minute she jumped up a bit from her seat and said, "Oohh, I got it! Uhm, what's your favorite color?"

Nick chuckled and said, "Wow, I thought you're going to have a big question. Uhm, I like blue, white, and gray."

"Okay, me next. Uhm, where did you grow up?" Nick asked.

"I grew up in Tennessee then moved here in California when I was 11." Miley answered.

"Oh that's cool. I've always wanted to go there. It seems so peaceful there." Nick said.

"It is. I miss it so much. I miss my relatives there. Life is just easier being there. I have no worries and being there makes me feel like I'm in heaven." Miley said, almost forgetting that she's not Miley Cyrus at the moment.

Nick sensed a little bit of sadness while she said those things but he thought that it's not his place to intrude and maybe when she's ready, she'll open up to him.

"Oohh… I almost forgot to ask you a question. Uhm, why do you always carry a sketchbook then sometimes I notice that you're not even like drawing, you're like writing something." Miley said.

Nick didn't know how to answer her question because it was kind of personal, but considering she said something a little bit personal to him also, he decided to answer.

After asking the question, Miley realized that she asked a really personal question that she shouldn't have asked. She then said, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ask such personal question it's just that- - -. " Nick interrupted her and said it was okay.

He smiled to make her sure that he's okay with it and said, "The reason was because everyone knows I take art class but they never really knew that I love drawing. Also, the other thing that they didn't know was I also love to write songs, only my brothers know, now you do too. Whenever you see me write something, it's not because I actually pay attention in class, it's because I tend to get idea randomly and just write it down in my sketchbook."

"Wow, I cannot believe you trust me enough to tell me about this. Thanks Nick. Thanks so much." Miley smiled and suddenly hugged him.

He was kind of shocked from her sudden move but he let it go thinking that every little thing she does shows how special she is.

**- Sooo, how was it? R&R... Thanks to xmileylovex, nileyfan1, and MileyAndNickLoveForever for the review on the last chapter... :)**


End file.
